WordsWorth
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: Parts from my own fanfics. I think of it as a trailer.


"Nay. Loki of Seven Tongues, they call you. Loki of Silver Speech. A tongue for diplomacy and yet another for lies. You are not just a man. And you were never simple."

"Eight," Loki said softly.

"What?"

"Eight," he repeated."You forget the eighth." He smirked. "The eighth that was just for you, Sif. That only you knew about."

_-** TO BE WRITTEN**_

_"There is no true Loki. Only a lie spawned by the Jotun. A shape that shifts through the day. A shadow that recedes by nightfall"_

**-Loki**

_A frozen heart was the ultimate winter_

**-Loki**

_Friends? Foes? It didn't really matter, for they were all equal in death…_

**-The Aftermath**

_The stone itself was dull, black and uninteresting. It was now cracked and damaged, but brilliant. A bit like himself, he supposed_

**-The Gaunt ring**

_"He thinks of himself as a revolutionary. A reformist and a saviour of the wizarding kind. He wishes to bring all wizards out of hiding. He wants the magical folk to rule over the non-magical. To protect them, he would say. But it would really be for power. And how best to experience power, if not by subjugating a few. It is what has swayed dark minds and dark hearts over the centuries. The idea of power, thoughts of weilding it, have always been intoxicating. And greater good is the term given to justify it."_

**-The Greater Good**

_Grindelwald's voice rang out, penetrating even the darkest crevices of his mind. And then nature itself seemed to respond to his call. Strong winds started to blow, making his robes flap behind him. The trees swayed from side to side. The dry leaves on the ground rose up, as if in greeting, and, Grindelwald, himself, appeared._  
_Dust swirled around both of them in a wide circle, forming a high wall. Strong and powerful and very much human. Grindelwald, the terror of Europe._  
_Gellert, his friend._

**-The Greater Good**

_So persuasive his words...so dark, the con of man._

**-The Greater Good**

_"You could have used a little more bashing up," Lily said, smirking. It was easier to fall into their usual pattern of conversation._  
_"Love thy neighbour, Evans." James said._

**-The Fall out**

_And he loved her. The realisation hit him slowly, like a famliar ache or a half forgotten dream_

**-Realisation**

_You once wrote to me, wishing to be a part of your sister's world, and now is your chance._

**-Letters To Petunia**

_I could have chosen a better path. I could have changed._  
_But you changed first. You proved yourself worthy. And she learned to trust you and grew to love you. All I can do now, is hope that you keep her happy._  
_And despite my all jealousy, I know you will._

**-Jealosy**

_"I have watched the two of you make googly eyes at each other for around three years, now."_  
_Scorpius looked offended. "I did not make googly eyes at her." He frowned. "What are googly eyes?"_

**-Caught**

_"You can do a non-verbal?"_  
_Lily shrugged. "Apparently, I'm a genius."_

**-Caught**

_"That is a necessary risk, surely. Even the sweetest smelling rose comes with thorns."_  
_"A Nightshade would smell just as sweet."_

**- Traitor in my heart**

_"Transfiguration is an art," he had said. "Complex but beautiful. An enemy to those who scorn at it and a friend to those who master it. It takes great skill and precision, as well as enormous amount of focus and practice. And that is exactly what I expect from each of you.  
__"Transfiguration is a science. Many centuries were spent on discovering its uses, properties, causes and effects. Brilliant minds have worked on refining it over the millennia and lesser minds have marvelled at it. A student of transfiguration is a student unto death.  
__"Lastly, transfiguration is a necessity. Top grades in this subject will be an added advantage in your professional life, no matter what career you choose. I chose to be a teacher, because, quite frankly, a teacher is also a student. And only a student can enjoy the true beauty of transfiguration."_

**_- _Dearborn**

_The room was quiet._  
_There was a heavy silence that could only have been caused by an unbearable loss. The only sound was the distant thunder._  
_And the occasional tap of fingers on the table._  
_Tap. Tap. Tap.  
And it went on, oblivious to the mournful silence._

**- Dearborn 2**

_"Amelia reckons I should have taken over the Ministry. 'By force or farce', she says."_

**- One Late Evening**

_I do not presume that the situation I have put you in, is, in any way, convenient. I do presume, however, that, despite any misgivings you might have, you will care for your dead sister's son as you might for an innocent child_

**_-_Letters To Petunia**

_A monster who owned a monster_

**_- _Remembering**


End file.
